Morbidno nocno kupanje
by xxlHolic
Summary: Kaiba, Yugi, Tea i Serenity na kupanju. Kaiba ostaje bez noge...


_**Morbidno noćno kupanje!**_

_**Tea: Yugi skini se gol to je u duhu pravog noćnog kupanja.**_

_**Yugi: Hm, nisam siguran dali želim vidjet golog Kaibu.**_

_**Kaiba: Za boga miloga nije kao da ja želim gledati tvoju golotinju!**_

_**Serenity: Pa za boga miloga neka se jednostavno nitko ne skine gol pa smo riješili problem!**_

_**Tea: ali to još nije u duhu pravog noćnog kupanja.**_

_**Yugi: Ako ti tako želiš.**_

_**Kaiba: Ali ja i dalje ne želim gledati golog Yugija.**_

_**Yugi: Pa ne moraš gledati u mene, nije kao da ću ja buljiti u tvoju stvar.**_

_**Kaiba: Dobro, ali ako vidim da gledaš u mene utopit ću te!**_

_**Serenity & Tea: Ako ste se dogovorili možemo se onda napokon ići kupati!**_

_**I onda se svi lijepo skinuše i uđoše i vodu, gdje je Yugi slučajno vidio Kaibinu stvar.**_

_**Kaiba: Utopit ću te idiote!**_

_**Yugi se prepade i počne plivati prema Tei.**_

_**Kaiba: Ne možeš mi pobjeći uhvatit ću te i utopit ću te!**_

_**Yugi: Nemoj me ubiti, nisam ga namjerno vidio, to je bio nesretan slučaj!**_

_**Kaiba: Ne vjerujem ti, otkad smo se upoznali gledaš u moje hlače.**_

_**Yugi: Ali ti si vidio moga!**_

_**Kaiba: I žalim zbog toga!**_

_**Yugi: Zašto tako je lijep?**_

_**Kaiba: Pusti sad ljepotu naših stvari, namjeravao sam te utopiti i hoću!**_

_**Tea: Kaiba, ne misliš li ti valjda to ozbiljno?**_

_**Kaiba: Djelomično.**_

_**Tea: Kako to misliš?**_

_**Kaiba: Pa lijepo utopit ću ga ali ne do kraja.**_

_**Yugi: A što je sa mnom pa pričate o mojem životu.**_

_**Kaiba: Idem! što si tako nestrpljiv još nikad nisam vidio da netko iščekuje da ga ubijem.**_

_**Yugi: O moj bože Oziris!**_

_**Yugi se sakrio iza Tee ali Kaiba je odlučio da neće prezati pred ičim pa odluči ubiti Teu. Čuvši to Yugi se ohrabri te odluči utopiti Kaibu.**_

_**Kaiba: Hej čekaj malo! ti ne bi trebao ubiti mene nego ja tebe!**_

_**Yugi: Utapat ćemo se uzajamno!**_

_**Kaiba: Ako se budemo uzajamno utapali onda postoji velika šansa da obojca umremo, pa bi bilo najbolje da se pomirimo i da gledamo jedan drugoga golog.**_

_**Tea i Serenity: Aleluja!**_

_**I tako se oni kupaše, dok Yugi nije uhvatio Kaibu kako gleda u njegovu stvar.**_

_**Yugi: Zašto buljiš i moju stvar!**_

_**Kaiba: Čini mi se da imaš buhe.**_

_**Yugi: Nemam buhe, to su krpelji!**_

_**Kaiba: A zašto imaš krpelje?**_

_**Yugi: Pa kad sam neki dan lovio Marika u šumi pokupio sam ih.**_

_**Kaiba: Što si ga lovio gol?**_

_**Yugi: Nisam! Popeli su mi se po nogama.**_

_**Kaiba: Zašto nisi skinuo krpelje i zašto si ga uopće lovio?**_

_**Yugi: Nisam ih skinuo jer bi trebao ići kod doktoru ali njega me je strah, ne pitaj zašto da te ne ubijem jednostavno ću čekati da sami otpadnu. A Marika sam lovio zato što mi ju glupan jedan ukrao hlače dok smo bili na benzinskoj crpki kraj šume pa sam ga morao loviti kroz šumu 2 km prije nego mi je vratio hlače. GLUPAN JEDAN!**_

_**Kaiba: A što ste tamo radili?**_

_**Yugi: Išli smo kod Ishizu rekla je da mora nešto proreći.**_

_**Kaiba: Dobro, dobro samo mi makni te krpelje s face i sve će biti uredu.**_

_**Tea: Yugi a te to boli?**_

_**Yugi: Pa naravno.**_

_**Nastavili su se kupati Kaiba ne gledajući u Yugijeve krpelje, Yugi razmišljajući o svojim bolnim krpeljima, Tea razmišljajući koliko Yugija bile krpelji, a Serenity o Kaibi.**_

_**5 min nakon**_

_**Kupajući se Yugi je nešto primjetio.**_

_**Yugi: Kaiba šta ti to viri iz guzice?'**_

_**Kaiba: Gliste**_

_**Yugi: A otkud ti gliste?**_

_**Bakura mi je podmetnuo njihove ličinke u hranu!**_

_**Yugi: A kako to znaš.**_

_**Kaiba: Pa ne znam ali morao sam nešto reći.**_

_**Yugi. Pa otkud ti onda.**_

_**Kaiba: Nemam blagog pojma.**_

_**Serenity: Kako nemaš blagog pojma?**_

_**Kaiba: Nemam i što sad zašto ste me svi napali?**_

_**Svi: Pa ne razumijemo kako ne znaš otkuda ti živi organizmi u crijevima.**_

_**Kaiba: Pa valjda im se sviđa moja guzica.**_

_**Serenity: A kad si saznao za njih?**_

_**Kaiba: Prije 2 minute.**_

_**Serenity: Dobro onda, ići ćeš sutra doktoru s Yugijem.**_

_**Serenity i Tea: Tek toliko da znamo ti se ne bojiš doktora, jelda?**_

_**Yugi: Molim bez vrijeđanja.**_

_**Opet se svi nastaviše kupati sve dok nije došao morski pas-bijela psina. (morska gamad)**_

_**Svi: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Tada je morska gamad odgrizla Kaibinu nogu.**_

_**Kaiba: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Yugi: Vidi kaiba, to je tvoja noga u njegovim ustima.**_

_**Kaiba: Sto!**_

_**Yugi: Ma dobro Kaiba smiri se obećavam da ću ti vratiti nogu.**_

_**Kaiba: Koja mi je to velika utjeha!**_

_**¨**_

_**Tada Kaiba pade u nesvjest.**_

_**Yugi, Serenity i Tea odlučiše krenuti u potragu za Kaibinom nogom. Prvo su Kaibu poslali u bolnicu a zatim na njegovom brodu krenuli u potragu.**_

_**Yugi: Nije li zabavna ova potraga za Kaibinom nogom?**_

_**Serenity: Nemoj tako o njegovoj nozi , sta ću ja s njim ako bude invalid?**_

_**Yugi i Tea: Vozat ga okolo u kolicima!**_

_**Serenity: Nemojte se šaliti s time, molim lijepo!**_

_**Yugi: Hej ljudi čini mi se da sam ugledao gamad**_

_**Serenity i Tea: Ma gdje?**_

_**Yugi: Joj oprostite to je bio samo kit ubojica, ništa strašno.**_

_**I tako su se oni vozili okolo naokolo jedno 2 sata prije no što su ugledali gamad koja je odgrizla Kaibinu nogu.**_

_**Serenity: A gdje je noga!**_

_**Yugi: Očito je pojedena.**_

_**Tea: Nadajmo se da nije prožvakana.**_

_**Yugi: Oh Bože molim te da nije prožvakana jer što bi Serenity s invalidnim Kaibom.**_

_**Serenity: Upravo tako!**_

_**Tada herojski nastrojen Yugi uze harpun i skoči za gamadi koja kad je vidjela Yugija poče bježati po vodi okolo naokolo. Na kraju ju zastraši Yugijevo junaštvo te se ukipi i dopusti mu da joj uđe u utrobu i izvadi Kaibinu dragocjenu nogu. Tada se Yugi sretno vrati na brod držeći u ruci Kaibinu neprožvakanu nogu.**_

_**Serenity. Hvala bogu da nije prožvakana!**_

_**Tea: Također.**_

_**Tea opet: Yugi ti heroju!**_

_**Yugi: Naravno da sam ja heroj tko bi drugi bio ja sam spasio Kaibinu neprožvakanu nogu.**_

_**Tada se vratiše u luku gdje ih dočeka Kc helikopter i odveze ih u državnu bolnicu gdje je igrom slučaja završio jadni Kaiba. Tamo ih dočeka državni doktor koji je naumio zašiti Kaibinu nogu.**_

_**Yugi: Evo državni doktore, evo vam noga koju sam izvadio iz utrobe one gamadi i nosio ju ponosno u zraku cijelim putem.**_

_**Državni doktor: Ok, hvala.**_

_**Yugi: Nema na čemu.**_

_**Tada Državni doktor krenuše zašiti Kaibi nogu. Ali ne uspije mu. Čini se da nije znao kako se to radi pa je Kaibi noga otpala. Uto se Kaibi vrati svijest.**_

_**Kaiba: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Državni doktor: Ste dobro!**_

_**Kaiba: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Državni doktor: Očito na vašu žalost niste!**_

_**Kaiba: Yugi to si ti kriv, vidi što su mi učinili, smjesta me vodi u moju privatnu bolnicu kod mog Privatnog doktora.**_

_**Tada Kaiba opet pade u nesvijest a Yugi pozove njegov helikopter koji je još bio na krovu bolnice da ga odvezu u Kc bolnicu.**_

_**U Kc bolnici: Svi su nestrpljivo iščekivali dolazak Kaibinog Privatnog doktora.**_

_**Yugi: Pa gdje je taj glupi Kaibin Privatni doktor?**_

_**Ostali: Bo!**_

_**Kaiba: iz daljine: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Svi: Očito mu nije dobro. Pričekat ćemo još malo.**_

_**Dva sata kasnije.**_

_**Kaibin privatni doktor: Ljudi Kaiba je u redu, noga je sretno zašivena, moći će ići kući za jedno 2 godine nakon rehabilitacije i sveg ostalog sranja. Možda će u početku biti mrzovoljan zato što mu je noga bila u utrobi morske gamadi.**_

_**Svi: Ma ne brinite se on vam je uvijek mrzovoljan.**_

_**Dvije godine kasnije: Kaibin veliki dan. Napokon izlazi iz svoje proklete privatne bolnice.**_

_**Kaiba: Napokon izlazim iz svoje proklete privatne bolnice! He,he,he…**_

_**Yugi: I jesi li sad sretan?**_

_**Kaiba: A šta ne primjećuješ moje moćno smijanje?**_

_**Yugi: Tko to nebi primjetio.**_

_**Kaiba. Ti se meni rugaš?**_

_**Yugi: A što misliš? Usput da te pitam: Što je sa tvojim glistama?**_

_**Kaiba: Sranje zaboravio sam na njih.**_

_**Yugi. Kako si mogao zaboraviti na gliste?**_

_**Kaiba: Hello čovječe pa bio sam zauzet rehabilitacijom.**_

_**Yugi: Ali bio si na rehabilitaciji dvije godine kako za ime boga nisi vidio da su ti crvi u guzici?**_

_**Kaiba: Nisam i što sad?**_

_**Yugi: Ništa samo mi je to malo čudno.**_

_**Dva mjeseca kasnije. Napokon su se svi vratili na mjesto zločina. Kaiba nije više imao gliste jer ga je Yugi mjesec dana gnjavio zbog toga pa ih se Kaiba odlučio riješiti. E da, da ne zaboravim Yugi se svojih krpelja isto riješio ali još prije dvije godine i 1 mjesec i 29 dana. Serenity je bila sretna jer Kaiba nije invalid pa ga neće morati gurati u kolicima, a Tea je bila sretna što je s Yugijem. I tako su svi stajali na mjestu zločina i razmišljali o protekle dvije godine promatrajući morske gamadi kako jedu noge drugih ljudi.**_


End file.
